second_windfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan
Skills Punch * Deals (Pwr+d4) damage. * Has an accuracy of (Dex+d8). * Restores 1 PP if attack hits. * Reduces your temporary armor by 1. Awaken * Applies your Belt multiplier to your damage for the rest of the fight. * Costs 5 PP. * Stacks with Super. * Doesn't use up your turn. Super * Multiplies your damage by 3 for the rest of the fight. * Requires 15 PP, but only actually costs 1. * Stacks with Awaken. * Doesn't use up your turn. Strategies and Tips *First off, I would like to clarify that this will be the hardest challenge to master out of all the classes. Easy mode is Normal, Normal is Nethack, and Nethack is Hell/Ragequit/ThrowMouseAcrossTheRoom. *So you selected Saiyan and realize your base stats are terrible, not to mention your level stats contain 2 PWR, 2 DEX, 1 ARM, and 20 HP. Doesn't seem too bad right? Wrong. To fuel this chaos storm you have gotten yourself into, the Saiyan's only means of attacking, debuffs your ARM every use! Which means not only is your starting damage terrible considering punch only adds 1-4 damage to stack with your PWR, monsters guarantee hits as the fight goes on. *The only bone you get is that Saiyan's buff attacks do not take a turn so Awaken can immediately be used with Punch, but even that is too good to be true. Super can only be used if you have 15 PP which would take about five levels to reach without getting any Gem upgrades (which you don't want). *Why not rush Super and get Gem upgrades? Leveling early on will come by fast, wasting money on Gems which wont effect your damage output, over a new belt (which does), or some pots, will make your survivability drastically decrease. By the time you get your super it will be sometime during or after the Kubes, Gem rushing doesn't make that time go by that much faster. *Now that you have accepted this terrible fate, hopefully you have a little bit of luck on your side. If you have the money and you stop at a pot shop, buy some. You always want to have pots stocked at all times with this character. *Always start a fight by using Awaken 1st. There is no reason why you shouldn't unless you do not have the PP. *If you find the Former Orc Dictator buy the gas cans, If you find the Red Kosher Kube even though your ARM should be extremely low try getting in, if by some miracle you succeed buy the Anti-Kube immediately! If you have extra money and land on JC buy the tools, only use them for the Red Kube. *If you have the money to buy a new belt do so, only if you have two or more pots stocked. Even so be very wary of what's to come after. Two pots will not likely survive a Kube to Kube encounter. *Do not get greedy and try to fight when running is the smarter option. You will encounter many times where you have 150+ but hit a bad monster streak. It is not that bad losing 50 gold. *You had some good luck, and smart moves and now you have Super in which stacks with with Awaken. Damage should not be an issue from here on out. Make sure you upgrade your belt! *As far as the churches go, I do not recommend using any of them because getting a pot instead is much more worth it. If you are farming an area and is successful in doing so, you can going ahead and move some stats around. Ideally I would suggest sacrificing ARM for DEX considering you ARM is already terrible and you should be pot stacking. Landing more hits should start to be a concern later game. As long as you have the pots to back it up, it shouldn't be too bad if you get hit for more. *Once you maxed your Belt, you could go for your Gem if you want, it really doesn't matter though. Just keep farming pots, get your DEX reasonably high and you should be able to finish up the game. Category:Classes Category:Strategies and Tips